One of the major problems of taking care of nursing home patients is the diaper care. Specifically, it is very difficult to continuously check the patient's diaper condition due to manpower limitations, and subsequently many patients develop diaper rash. It is important to be able to constantly monitor the diapers for wetness so that the patients' diapers can be quickly changed.
Further, today's infants and toddlers are often cared for in day cares and pre-schools, again requiring significant manpower to constantly check and maintain diapers.
In order to immediately signal a caregiver that the diaper is moist or wet, one could place an alarm to warn the caregiver when the diaper needs to be changed. Thus, the present invention is to provide a diaper warning alarm device to immediately signal the caregiver as to the condition of the user's diaper.